


Once A Dream Did Weave a Shade

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Devil May Cry Gen Week Summer 2019 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, DMC Gen Week, DMC Gen Week 2019, Dad Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dadgil, Dadgil (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry Gen Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father Vergil (Devil May Cry), Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Long Hair, Long Hair AU, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Post-Canon, Vergil Has a Ponytail (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Kyrie couldn't sleep and on seeking comfort in tea, joins another member of her family who also couldn't sleep.





	Once A Dream Did Weave a Shade

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [DMC Gen Week 2019 on Tumblr](https://dmcgenweek.tumblr.com/post/186008866831/devil-may-cry-gen-week-sunday-july-28-injury), Day 3 - Grief/Sleep.

Gasping, Kyrie blearily blinked in the darkness, waiting for her heart to calm down.  
  
No screaming.  
  
No crying.  
  
No words.  
  
Nothing.  
  
And yet...  
  
For once, she was grateful that Nero was still away with Nico on that overseas job. Feeling for her slippers, Kyrie pulled on her shawl, trying not to shiver from the slight chill as the thunderstorm continued to pound away. A quick check on the boys showed all three of them sleeping soundly.  
  
Light from the kitchen surprised her, and yet seeing Vergil there looking contemplative with a steaming mug also didn't seem so surprising. At his tail's slight nudging of the kettle, she made herself her own cup and silently sat next to him. It spoke of how comfortable he had become when his tail slowly became a reassuring warmth against the small of her back.  
  
For several moments, they sat listening to the rain, nursing their tea.  
  
"...nightmares?" he spoke softly, eyes flicking to her.  
  
Amber eyes momentarily welled up again, staring into her mug. "...my parents. Credo wouldn't let me see their bodies, except... I had heard the screams. Nero practically bullied his way to the site, despite being a cadet back then, but he wouldn't tell me either afterwards."  
  
Vergil tilted his head, patient.  
  
"He didn't need to." Slim fingers tightened around her mug, remembering the grim look when the young teenager came back, mulishly silent at her demanding questions. Kyrie also remembered warm hands holding her as she finally broke down crying against his chest, clutching at a stained training uniform that was far too bright with red. Kyrie shyly peeked up at her father-in-law under her lashes. "...you, too?"  
  
Lips pursed, lines tightening around his eyes before the older twin let out a quiet sigh. "It seems we are alike. My parents as well."  
  
Her turn to wait, taking a sip.  
  
"The years of being on the run, and of attempting to learn abilities as well instincts on the fly with... incomplete guidance." He picked up his mug. "'Difficult' is an understatement."  
  
Kyrie knew that Yamato was highly knowledgeable in things demonic, but she also knew that Nero wouldn't had been able to get to his skill level without _someone_ teaching him along the way.  
  
Rain pattering against the windows again.  
  
She didn't mind when his tail loosely wrapped around her waist, taking in his way of solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from William Blake's "[A Dream](https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/A_Dream_\(Blake\))." Yeah...


End file.
